Sector W
Sector W is an Earth KND sector located in West Virginia. It is the second-best sector in the organization after Sector V. Members Numbuh 363 Harvey McKenzie is the leader of Sector W. He is also the little brother to Supreme Leader, Rachel T. McKenzie, or Numbuh 362. He is extremely bratty and is very competitive. He also has a fear of being touched. He was later decommissioned due to bad behavior and freaking out whenever someone would touch him. He has a strong rivalry with Numbuh 1 of Sector V. In KND Operative Numbuh 227's universe, he is not afraid of being touched and is a nicer person. In Toonwriter's universe, Numbuh 363 turned traitor and got his own minions; the Blue Bombers. Numbuh 364 Numbuh 364, known as Benji Barker, is the new leader of Sector W (in Toonwriter's universe), permanently replacing Numbuh 363. He is best friends with Sonya and Lee along with the members of Sector V and Numbuh 362 herself. Numbuh 83 Numbuh 83, or Sonya, is sweet and caring Soda, Snacks, and Treats Officer. She is afraid of the dark and will throw a temper tantrum if you say anything about it. She tries to stay out of harmful situations and always tries to convince her teammates to leave. Numbuh 84 Numbuh 84, or Lee, is Tactical Yo-yo Specialist, and he is skilled in yo-yo tricks. He's calm and usually says 'cool' a lot. Numbuh 85 Paddy Fulbright is the younger brother of Fanny Fulbright. He is the self-proclaimed "Freak-show", but possibly 2x4 Technology Officer. He does not appear in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. for reasons unknown. (In KND Operative Numbuh 227's universe, he is second-in-command). Numbuh 86 Fanny Fulbright is believed to be the medic from a flashback scene in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.. She now works as Head of Decommissioning/Global Tactical Officer on Moonbase. Numbuh 362 Rachel T. McKenzie was believed to be a member of Sector W, as seen in the flashback of Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.. She was later promoted to Spy of Moonbase, and later Supreme Leader. Numbuh 82 Numbuh 82, or Annie Wallbreaker, is the medic/hand-to-hand combat specialist in KND Operative Numbuh 227's universe. She has a crush on her leader, Harvey. Numbuh T Numbuh T, or Tommy, is the pilot in KND Operative Numbuh 227's universe, because Op. GRADUATES never happened and he never quit the KND. In Toonwriter's universe, Tommy returned to the KND as Dark Operative, to go with his gimmick formerly known as "The Tommy". Numbuh 16.0 Numbuh 16.0, or Fred, is the Main Recruitment Officer in Ansong227's universe. He is an orphan and KND prodigy. Numbuh 363.jpg|Harvey McKenzie|link=Harvey McKenzie Sonya.jpg|Sonya|link=Sonya (Numbuh 83) Lee.jpg|Lee|link=Lee (Numbuh 84) Angelie Granite.jpg|Angelie Granite|link=Angelie Granite Charlotte.jpg|Charlotte MayHence|link=Charlotte MayHence Gameverse In Operation: GALACSIA, they defeated The Rhymer after Sector V was unable to, then tried to comfort Harvey when he was upset over Numbuh 1's leave. They later fought against some Sirbots and Rattlesnake Jake during The Invasion. In Operation: ANCESTOR, their treehouse was taken over by the Nighlok, Arachnitor, but were saved by Nigel, Rachel, and Fanny. Harvey accompanied them for the rest of the journey. They participated in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, but didn't accompany Harvey in the Bonus Showdown. In The Great Galactic Race, where Harvey rode against his team in the evil Tricycle (now named the "Harveymobile"). They were in Attitude Adjustment during the whole Giantess Fanny incident, and they made fun of Harvey when he drank the Shrink Potion and shrank to mouse size. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, Johnny 2x4 ripped a chunk of wall out of Harvey's wall, and Sector W, with Angie Granite, followed him to Plank's secret lair, where they were quickly captured after his song. Angie Granite later learned earthbending in Final Preparations, and, along with Charlotte MayHence, helped Sector W escape into the Brotherhood Base, where they were reunited with Rachel and the others, and Harvey was hit by a Darkness Cannon. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Sector W was playing a videogame until Harvey started paining, due to the hit by the Darkness Cannon. They decided to go out for ice cream, and Harvey was kidnapped by Lehcar and Scarlet, escaping to the Negaverse. The other members told Numbuh 362 and the others and set off to the Negaverse, where the Negatives told them about Mt. Gnaa and the Well of Shadows. Battles *Sector W vs. Rattlesnake Jake. *Sector W vs. Koopa Clan. *Sector W and Rachel vs. Earth Scorpion. *Sector W, Team Leader, and Team Dark vs. Ghirahim. *Sector W and Rachel vs. Harvey (possessed by Gnaa). Nextgen Series In Gamewizard's Nextgen Series, there is a new Sector W, which is made of the children of the previous members. Members Numbuh 363 II Anthony McKenzie, or Numbuh 363 II, is the leader of the Nextgen Sector W. He is a barefoot earthbending boy, who has a similar personality to his father. He is son of Harvey and Angie McKenzie. Numbuh 843 Numbuh 843, or Sally Harper, is the Soda, Snacks, and Treats Officer, and also a yo-yo expert. She's also seemingly second-in-command. She is the daughter of Lee and Sonya Harper. Numbuh 834 Numbuh 834, or Harvey Harper, is the Yo-yo Specialist, and Sally's brother. Numbuh Heaven-87 Numbuh Heaven-87, or Fybi Fulbright, is a half-human/half-Nimbi angel, and the team's pilot. She is the daughter of Shaunie Fulbright and Luvbi. She is Anthony's secret crush. Numbuh 77 Numbuh 77, or Aranea Fulbright is the Spy of Sector W. She is the daughter of Paddy and Charlotte MayHence. Anthony McKenzie2.jpg|Anthony McKenzie|link=Anthony McKenzie Michelle-McKenzie.jpg|Michelle McKenzie|link=Michelle McKenzie Sally and Harvey Harper.png|Harvey and Sally Harper|link=Sally and Harvey Harper Fybi Fulbright.png|Fybi Fulbright|link=Fybi Fulbright Aranea Fulbright.jpg|Aranea Fulbright|link=Aranea Fulbright Missions In The Son of Evil, Sector W aided Cheren and the others in chasing Nerehc at the Canyon of Miracles. They battled Nerehc briefly in a cave. In Anthony Ant, Anthony was shrunken to an inch tall thanks to Viridi's curse, and he began to feel resent from his friends. His friends "bullied" Anthony into apologizing for being so mean to Vweeb, and afterwards they explained how they still care for him, and he's still their leader. The team later ventures into Viridi's Forest to save Cheren and defeat the Cragalanche monster. In Scorched Wings, Sector W tries to make Fybi feel better after her wings are destroyed by Phosphora. Eventually, she gets well as they fly into the Moody Storm and defeat the lightningbender. In Viridi's Last Stand, Sector W shrinks down into the Minish World, in which the others train with the Pikmin while Chiri teaches Anthony earthbending. After they train in Ashland Park, the world gets invaded by the Forces of Nature, so they stowaway on a prison ship that's taking Anthony's mom. They arrive at Flora and meet up with Team Vweeb, and use the Pikmin Onions to fly to GKND H.Q.. In the War on Flora, Sector W finds Angie and uncuff her chi-cuffs. In The Great Candied Adventure, Sector W is surprised at hearing Cheren's news of the Apocalypse. Battles *Sector W vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Sector W vs. Cragalanche. *Sector W vs. Phosphora. *Sector W vs. Loki and the Titans. Buddygirl1004's Universe In Buddygirl's universe, Numbuh 5.5, or Beckah Utsukushii, became part of the team when she moved to Virginia from Japan where she was sector leader of Sector JP. She joined Sector W and became in charge of hand-to-hand combat and is also their medic. Since Beckah's older siblings are scientists in the Undersea Lab, she can get new 2x4 tech for her team faster than the other sectors minus Sector V. Team Strength Sector W had the highest mission success rate for a time, despite their age and despite Harvey's rather poor leadership. During the Dawn of Benders and the appearance of more powerful villains, Sector W mostly relied on Sonya's new-found emotionbending to get through. The Nextgen Sector W contains an earthbender as their leader, an airbender, and an emotionbender, all of which are very skilled with their powers, especially since two of them are Firstborn Guardians. The remaining two members, Sally and Aranea, unfortunately feel weak by comparison and question their importance in the team. Fanverse In this universe, Numbuh 82, or Annie Wallbreaker, joins the sector as the hand-to-hand combat specialist. They are also one of the best sectors in the entire organization. ArthurEngine's universe Members *Numbuh 363 (Harvey McKenzie) (formerly) When Numbuh 362 made Numbuh 5 temporary Supreme Leader until she returned from Earth, Numbuh 5 decommissioned Harvey because of his haphephobia. *Numbuh 84 (Lee Leeson) Numbuh 5 made him leader of Sector W. Because of his name, Numbuh 2 made a joke about it. *Numbuh 83 (Sonia Harper) Second in command after Lee. *Numbuh 85 (Paddy Fulbright) *Numbuh 87 (Shaunie Fulbright) *Numbuh 89 (Sammy Longworth) *Numbuh 90 (Jessica Werner) From oldest to youngest members of Sector W, they are Harvey, Lee, Paddy, Sammy, Sonia, Jessica, and Shaunie. Stories They Appeared Gameverse *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant *Scorched Wings *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector JP (Chapter 3) *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! Fanverse *From Ireland To America Trivia *Rachel says that Sector W has the most highest mission success rates. *Sector W is the youngest sector in the KND, meaning each generation is usually made up of young operatives. *Harvey was the only operative of first-gen Sector W (excluding OCs or other extra members) whose numbuh did not start with 8. *Numbuhs 84 and 83 are Sector W's Wally and Kuki from Sector V. Site Poll Which Sector W member is your favorite? Harvey McKenzie Paddy Fulbright Sonya Lee Angelie Granite Which Nextgen Sector W member is your favorite? Anthony McKenzie Fybi Fulbright Sally Harper Harvey Harper Aranea Fulbright Category:Main Characters Category:KND Sectors Category:Sector W Members